Pancakes & Promposals
by Slinky Flower the Lovatic
Summary: Austin and Dez take a cooking class. Then Austin gets the idea to ask Ally to prom in a very delicious way.


**This is so weird cuz the last time I posted a fanfic was over five years ago. And the last time I updated my profile was also over five years ago haha. But basically, I got this idea in May and I couldn't let it go, so here it is.**

 **Quick note: This is an alternate universe where Piper/Austin and Gavin/Ally never dated and Austin & Ally are together. Also, they are all around 17/18 so they can all drive.**

Summary: Austin and Dez take a cooking class. Then Austin gets the idea to ask Ally to prom in a very delicious way.

* * *

 **PANCAKES & PROMPOSALS**

Austin's POV

I was currently in the mall food court, waiting for Dez to come so we could hang out, eating French fries and feeling bored. I wish I had something to do. Hmm, maybe I should build a French fry tower while I wait.

Just as I was about to get up and get more French fries to start my tower, I saw Dez on the other side of the food court and heard him scream, "AUSTIN! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

I ran over to him, wondering what he found. But before he showed me whatever this thing was, we of course had to do our WHAT UP handshake.

"So Dez, what did you find?" I asked excitedly.

"This flyer for what looks like an awesome cooking class! It's called Cooking Culinary Creations! It's every Saturday for two months and looks really fun. They teach you how to make cake and cookies and brownies and all sorts of sweet stuff! They even let you decorate the things you make with icing and candy and whatever else you want! It looks so much fun! Wanna do it with me?"

"Yes of course I'll do it! I've always wanted to learn how to cook. Maybe they'll teach us a new pancake recipe!" Ah, pancakes. Happy sigh.

"Great! The first class is this Saturday. I can't wait!"

* * *

That Saturday, Dez and I both walked excitedly into the room where the cooking class was taking place. We were both very excited to learn how to cook. We sat down next to each other at one of the tables and waited for the teacher to come in.

About a minute later the teacher came in. He was a tall guy, with bleach blonde hair and a big smile. He actually kinda looked like me. Weird.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Lynch, and I will be your teacher for the next 10 weeks. I will be teaching you how to make cakes, cookies, brownies, and more! Maybe even pancakes! Who knows! But right now, let's get started. Open the binders in front of you to the first page. On this page is a list of all the recipes we'll be making in this class. We'll be starting off with something simple, aka chocolate chip cookies. The harder stuff will come later. Now, everyone, take out the big bowl and the set of measuring cups from the cabinet underneath your tables. I will take attendance while you guys get set up."

While Mr. Lynch was talking, I read over the list of recipes. Chocolate chip cookies, cupcakes, cake, brownies, pancakes, two-layer cake… wait a second, PANCAKES?! "YESSSS PANCAKES! I LOVE PANCAKES!"

"Excuse me Mr. Moon, do you have something to say to the class?"

Did I say that out loud? "Sorry, I just really love pancakes." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay, just try not to do it again."

After that slightly embarrassing incident, we got started on making the cookies. But throughout the rest of the class I kept zoning out and dreaming about pancakes. Ahh, pancakes. So golden and fluffy. Oops, I did it again.

Thankfully I didn't zone out enough that I couldn't make the cookies, which were delicious, by the way. I don't get how neither me or Dez managed to resist the urge to throw flour at each other (I almost did it a few times but I held back), but at least now I don't have to get flour out of my hair.

* * *

The next day Ally and I were hanging out in the practice room, trying to write a song. But I guess neither of us were really in a songwriting mood, since we both ended up on our phones. Me playing Mad Frogs, and Ally scrolling through tweeter.

"Hey Austin, look at this cute video I just found!"

Ally's statement caused me to look up from my phone and lose the game. "C'mon, I was just about to get a new high score!"

"Sorry about that. But seriously, come look at this video. It's just so cute!"

"Fine." I said, giving in to Ally's request.

The video actually was pretty cute. It showed this guy calling his girlfriend and telling her to come to his house because she "forgot something" (she hadn't actually forgotten anything). She comes over and then starts squealing because on the table in the living room is the word PROM? spelled out in cupcakes. The guy asks her out loud to go to prom and she says yes while almost crying.

"It's just so adorable!" Ally squealed.

"Yeah, I guess it is adorable." I agreed.

"I wish something like that would happen to me someday." Ally sighed.

"It'll happen, don't worry. For now, why don't we get back to working on the song?" I suggested.

"Okay." Ally agreed.

That video and Ally's comment give me an idea. I should ask Ally to prom like how the guy in the video did! Except maybe not with cupcakes. (Although I do love cupcakes.) Wait… how about with pancakes! And I could spell out PROM? on the pancakes with chocolate chips! And I could get an awesome pancake recipe from that cooking class!

"Austin? Austin? Austin!"

Ally was gently shaking my shoulders. I must've zoned out for a minute while thinking about my awesome promposal idea.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming about… pancakes." I said, distracted.

"Okay… let's just get back to the song." She didn't sound convinced.

"Okay." I agreed, relieved that Ally didn't question me any further.

* * *

It was Saturday which means it was time to go to the cooking class and get an awesome pancake recipe so I can ask Ally to prom!

On the way there, I told Dez about my plan to ask Ally to prom.

"Hey Dez, you wanna hear about the awesome idea I came up with yesterday?"

"Yeah sure!" He said excitedly.

I explained my plan. "So, I'm gonna ask Ally to prom by spelling out the word PROM? on a bunch of pancakes. And the layers themselves will be made out of chocolate chips!"

"That sounds great buddy! I always shipped you two. She's gonna love it! I can't wait to see her reaction."

"Me neither, it's gonna be great." I sighed happily.

About five minutes later, we arrived. We both walked in feeling very excited about whatever today's recipe was. Then about 30 seconds later Mr. Lynch came in looking very excited. He actually kinda looked like one of those smiley face emojis. Then he started speaking.

"Hello everyone, now as you can probably tell, I am very excited about today's recipe. Does anyone want to guess what it is?"

I raised my hand. "Yes, Austin?"

"Pancakes?" I guessed hopefully.

"That's actually correct! We are making chocolate chip pancakes today!" Mr. Lynch said in a game show announcer voice.

"YES!" I screamed excitedly.

"Woah, calm down. I know it's exciting, but there's no need to scream." He scolded slightly.

"Sorry." I apologized, my cheeks a little red.

"It's okay, just tone down your excitement a bit." He said, then went to his desk, opened the binder that was laying on top, and took out a piece of paper. "This paper has the awesome recipe for today's chocolate chip pancakes. Everyone get out your binders from the cabinets underneath the tables and find the pancake recipe. Then get out the measuring cups, mixing bowls and spoons and let's get started!"

After that, we got all the ingredients and everything together and made them into the mixture that would become the delicious pancakes. But during that process, I guess Dez couldn't resist the urge to throw flour any longer and "accidentally" spilled some of the flour, which caused me to "accidentally" spill flour on him, which _may_ have started a mini flour throwing war between us. That is, until Mr. Lynch got mad at us for throwing flour and made us clean it up. Then we got the soon-to-be pancakes cooking on the stovetops and I got up to go ask Mr. Lynch for a copy of the pancake recipe.

I went up to his desk and tried to get his attention. "Um, excuse me, could I ask a quick question?"

"Sure, what is it?" He looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Could I possibly have a copy of the pancake recipe?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah sure! I'll go make a copy after class ends. Are you planning on making it at home?"

"I… uh… I was actually gonna ask my girlfriend to prom by spelling out the word PROM? with chocolate chips on top of pancakes." I looked down while answering, slightly embarrassed.

"Aww, that's so sweet! She will definitely say yes."

"I have a feeling she will." We both smiled.

"Now you should really get back to your seat and make sure Dez doesn't do anything dangerous."

"Okay I will." I laughed. Then I went back to my seat and thankfully stopped Dez from almost burning some of the pancakes. He had gotten distracted by a bird outside the window and forgot to check on the pancakes. Then the pancakes finished cooking and we got to eat them (and of course they tasted delicious). After that, Mr. Lynch made me a copy of the pancake recipe, and we went home so I could get started on my awesome promposal.

* * *

As soon as I got home I got started on making the pancakes. Dez helped, although he did accidentally knock some of the chocolate chips on the floor. He cleaned them up though.

After that I got to work on spelling out PROM? on the pancakes with the chocolate chips. Then I put each pancake on a separate plate and lined them up on the table. Then I called Ally to ask her to come over so I could surprise her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally, wanna come over and hang out?"

"Yeah sure, sounds great!"

"Okay, see you soon! Bye."

"Bye."

Yes! My awesome promposal plan has been set in motion. Now I just have wait to for Ally to get here.

I spent the next 20 minutes waiting and feeling very excited and anxious about asking Ally to prom.

After those 20 minutes passed, the doorbell rang. I got up and answered the door, feeling nervous.

"Hey Ally, come in, I have something I want you to see. It's in the kitchen." I could barely hold back my smile as I said this.

"What's going on?" She's so cute when she's confused.

"You'll see in a minute."

At that moment, we reached the kitchen. It was also at that moment that Ally finally saw my pancake promposal.

"Oh my god! Austin, is this for me?"

"Yes, Ally, it's for you." I smiled.

"Wait so that means that you're asking…" She trailed off in slight disbelief.

"Yes, it does. Ally Dawson, will you go to prom with me?"

"Of course I will, Austin Moon." Ally said happily.

* * *

 **WOOHOO I finished it! Took me a month and a half but I finished it! Please review! :D**

 **P.S. I wanted to include Ross in this fanfic somehow so I made him the teacher. Lol**


End file.
